Volcano Remedy
by blu chocobo
Summary: 002's real sick! But 006 has the perfect solution! His new remedy! 004 and 009's keeping a real close eye on the sick cybrog... Warnings: Jet gets naked and shounen-ai content
1. The Cure?

Volcano Remedy  
  
Author's Notes: I created this fic from nowhere! I really love  
Cyborg 009! Plus there wasn't as much fics out where from this  
series like Yu-Gi-Oh. I have an obsession for 002! I told  
myself I'll create a Cyborg fic, and here it is! I should say  
this fic's dedicated to the Cyborg009yaoiyuriwhatever on yahoo  
groups! Because if it wasn't for that group! I'd never find all  
these cool Cyborg 009 things!  
And some more things, I really couldn't decide where the  
setting should be, for now, I guess they'll be in the Dolphin.  
  
Disclaimers: Cyborg 009 was created by a great guy named  
Ishinomori Shoutarou. He owned it, I don't. He made the original  
story, I didn't. The only thing I could claim as my own is this  
fic! Enjoy!  
  
Just in case some of you guys don't know the Cyborgs names, I'll  
tell you!  
001-Ivan Wisky  
002-Jet Link  
003- Françoise Arnoul  
004-Albert Heinrich  
005- Geronimo  
006-Chang Changku  
007-Great Britain  
008- Pyunma  
009- Joe Shimamura  
Now let the games begin!  
  
Chapter 1: The Cure?  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"Try it! It's my latest thing! Blood rush volcano remedy drink!" chirped Chang as he dances around the round table.  
  
Jet Link glared at the bubbling red liquid steaming wildly in his cup. He closed his eyes in disgust and gently pushed the drink away. "I don't need this shit, I'm going back to bed!"  
  
The stubborn cyborg struggled to stand and gently wrapped himself in his sky blue blanket covered with white glistening clouds. "But 002! You've been sick for almost a week now! You can't fight in this condition!" Albert shouted as he gripped on to Jet's shoulders.  
  
"Don't forget we're not invincible, we still are human remember?" Joe whimpered as he steps in front of Jet. The other cyborgs watched silently as the American sighed and sat back down in at the table where the hideous drank waited to be devoured.  
  
Jet stared into the blood red drink; its horrible smell reminded him of the black rotten egg mixed with a few molded sandwiches back at his apartment. He really hated housecleaning.  
  
"Come on Jet! Are you that scared? What's the worse that could happen?" The hyper British exclaimed as he imitated Jet drinking an imaginary red drink, the minute after, the would-be Jet yelped as he dropped the glass and melted into a puddle of red blood.  
  
Everyone giggled as Jet's face turn red. "Shut up 007! I'm NOT scared!" He yelled. The hyper group of cyborgs gasped as they saw the American gulped the volcano remedy down his throat. "He actually did it.." Françoise whispered with her gentle voice.  
  
Jet slammed the drink on the wooden table. Silence roamed over the cyborgs as they waited for the cocky man's reaction. Jet's face remained red as he wobbled, struggling to stand. He fell backwards towards the ground. Albert quickly dashed to his side; he looked up at to see Joe by his side as well.  
  
"Is 002 going to be alright?" Geronimo asked with concern. "Damn, that remedy of yours is really kicking in 006," Pyunma laughed as he patted Chang on the back.  
  
Chang nodded happily, "I even added some sleeping powder in there! He hasn't gotten any sleep in the past week! This drink will make his fever go away and give him some decent sleep!" He boasted proudly at his creation.  
  
Dr. Gilmore looked over Jet while holding little Ivan in his arms. "He seems alright, he's just resting like 006 said," He mumbled. "I'll put him back to bed," Albert announced as he threw Jet's arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll help too," Joe said as he scrambled to help pick up 002. As the two walked towards the bedroom, "Oh yeah, while you two are in there, can you please change 002's clothes? His clothes are on his chair in his room." The scientist added.  
  
-To be continued? =^_^=  
  
Jet: What the hell?  
  
blu chocobo: Just stay in bed and I'll do all the work *grin* 


	2. Sleeping Beauty XD

Volcano Remedy  
  
Author's Notes: Weee! Reviews! *ahem* Thank you for those who  
reviewed! To tell the truth, I actually made the fic out of  
nowhere (like my other fics), and it lacked a plot, I was  
thinking of adding more shounen-ai stuff in this! I've always  
wanted to do it, if you don't like that stuff, you shouldn't  
read this chapter. unless you want to see the awkward  
situation. Oh yeah, I have more free time to write this fic  
because Hurricane Isabelle is coming nearby, and school's  
closed! It shouldn't hit my area much (except heavy rain.).  
  
Warnings?: Well, Jet gets his clothes taken off, and very  
little bad language. (I think?)  
  
Disclaimers: Cyborg 009 was created long before I was born, it's  
impossible for me to create this anime, and I can't own it either  
because I'm crazy.  
  
Chapter 2: Sleeping beauty XD  
  
Albert hid his face from the others, he had a slight blush on his features, he didn't realize Joe was blushing lightly as well. They both reached Jet's bedroom door. Joe reached out to twist the knob.  
  
Jet's room was pretty messy; the bed sheets were unfolded and slopped over the side of the bed. A bucket with small ice cubes lay besides the bed. The floor had a few empty bags of chips, some newspapers, and several melted ice bags were found throughout the room.  
  
"Heh, Jet can never keep clean can he?" Albert smirked as he gently put the sleeping figure on the soft fluffy bed. The two cyborgs stood besides the bed watching Jet cuddled up on the bed.  
  
They continued to observe him in silence. Albert jumped at Joe's voice. "How about you change his clothes?" He stuttered out. A sweat drop rolled off Albert's face. "Yeah, I'll do that," he responded.  
  
A few minutes rolled on, 002's sweaty clothes remained unchanged. Jet's sweaty white t-shirt clung on to his hot skin, while his boxers looked like it could slip off any minute now. 'What's wrong with you Albert? You've known Jet for a long time now. He shouldn't kill you for stripping his clothes off..' The silvered haired cyborg murmured.  
  
Joe gleamed over at Albert, who appears to be in deep thought. He walks over to the faded red t-shirt and the striped boxers folded neatly on the chair besides the bed. "I hope 002 doesn't mind us doing this," said Joe.  
  
Albert nodded quietly, he gripped the bottom of the white shirt, he lifted the cloth, exposing Jet to the cold air. He moved the American's arms so the clothing would slip out. The German inhaled deeply at the sight, Jet curled with one arm supporting his head, he was wearing only his boxers.  
  
"Don't we have to change the boxers too..?" Joe asked, his childish face gazed the only thing stopping them from viewing "it." Albert shook his head, "What are we? Boys? We're men! It's okay to see someone else's manhood!" He yelled at himself.  
  
The Japanese teenager blinked at the German. "Wow 004, I really didn't think you're going to have problems taking off his clothes.. Want me to do it?" He offered with a smile.  
  
Albert turned his head slowly like a clock at Joe. 004 had fire burning in his eyes, "No! I mean, I can do this fine 009, you just give me the extra clothes after I stare.. I mean, take off his boxers!" 004 blabbered out quickly. He seemed really nervous.  
  
Joe backed up, multiple sweat drops rolled off his head; He looked dumbfounded after what Albert said. He decided to let that slide for now. Albert's gun hand slipped his finger in the loose fabric, and pulled it down to his knees.  
  
Joe and Albert breathed in deeply at the naked cyborg. Jet groaned and turned around, his manhood was in full view of the other two sweating and frantic cyborgs. "Hmm. I don't want you to leave, I love you so much, 00.." Jet murmured. Albert and Joe peered in closer to hear the rest of Jet's sentence.  
  
Jet's spine suddenly started to shiver, and he sneezed. He tossed his back towards the two eye-wide guys, his hand roamed over the bed in search of a blanket. Joe quickly snapped out of his dreamy state and covered Jet with the sky blue sheet.  
  
Albert wiped some of the saliva away from his face. "Damn," He mumbled. Joe slowly stepped back from the bed, Jet who's still naked under the sheets. The two stood side by side.  
  
"009?" Joe blinked and turned his head. "I'm going to get him first," the German smiled. "He's going to be mine, only mine,"  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Jet: What's wrong with you people!? Why am I still naked!? Albert? Why are you looking at me that way?  
  
Albert: Come here! *glomps Jet*  
  
blu chocobo: haha.. I guess I made 004 a tiny bit.. Obsessive, and crazy here.  
  
Joe: you're insane you know that?  
  
blu chocobo: thank you  
  
Jet: AHHHHH! *Runs away half naked, holding a towel covering his bottom half* WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON CHANG! ARGH!  
  
Albert: Where are you going? We just got started!  
  
blu chocobo: yes.. Tell me what you think of the fic? Like where it's going? Don't like it? Should I make it a little less shounen-ai or something? It'll definitely have some more later on with 004 around, okay, review? *not confident* 


	3. Rude Awakening

Volcano Remedy  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm.. Where do I start? I already had this  
chapter completed a few days ago, but I didn't update my fic  
since I wanted to reread and check my fic for mistakes! (I'm  
sure I overlooked many now and again). Homework takes up some  
time, so does studying. but I'm staying up late (like I always  
do, that probably explains the some of the bags under my  
eyes..), so I can update the fic!  
  
Wolfwood11- Yeah, I expected that kind of response from you the  
last chapter, since I was assuming you're a guy. I had to add  
that part in the fic because. I love Jet! *ahem* It's just one  
scene! I needed that part in order to create what I have now.  
Don't worry, that's probably the only chapter when it gets  
really, really shounen-ai-ish. I'll try not to scare you next  
time =^_^= I'm a crazy fan girl, what do you expect?  
  
Tracey Tierbrun- So your fic is yaoi now? Yay! I honestly didn't  
know what to do with mine before, my sister told me to not to  
make it yaoi, but. I had to! Or else Jet wouldn't be running  
around naked =^_^=. *munches on the sugar*  
  
I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed! =^_^= You guys really make my day!  
  
Disclaimers: Do I look like I could own Cyborg 009? I'm not even  
done high school! (Well, Ishinomori Shoutarou created manga during  
high school.. I envy him...)  
  
Chapter 3: Rude Awakening  
  
The brown-haired bishounen's eye widened, "Say WHAT?" He screamed as he tumbled back towards the wall. Albert smirked as he continues to gaze upon the sleeping American.  
  
Joe didn't know where to start, he opened his mouth, nothing came out. The two turned their heads to the sound of the knocking on the door. "Are you two done in there? Could I come in? I have to check if his temperature dropped." The feminine voice said.  
  
Albert smacked his gun hand over Joe's mouth. "Umm. We need a little more time! 009 and I were just deciding on 002's change of clothes, that's all!" He yelled. "Oh, okay, tell me when I can come in okay?" Françoise's voice said, her footsteps faded away from the room.  
  
The silver-haired man dropped his hand away from the angry teen. "Why'd you have to smack that gun hand of yours at my face!? I felt like someone slammed five metal poles into my teeth!" Joe screamed as he waves his arms like a chibi.  
  
"No time for that 009, we need to get 002 dressed before anyone suspects anything!" Albert said, ignoring Joe's whining, and reached for the striped boxers. He pulled the comforting sheets off of Jet. He positioned himself at Jet's legs and quickly stuffed the new fresh boxers on the sleeper. The American started to wince; he began to open his eyes.  
  
Joe gasped as he backed farther into the corner. "Uh. 004?" he whimpered. "Not now 009," The silver haired mumbled. Jet moaned, his eyes still tired, locked on Albert, who seems to be struggling with his.... Boxers. The orange-hair man snapped out of his drowsy state. Jet's face grew red, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME HEINRICH!?" The fevered man screamed.  
  
The German peered up at Jet's, "Oh crap," He whispered. All hell went loose when the door slammed open with scrambling cyborgs flooding in the room led by 007. "What's wro-" The British shouted, but stopped as he stared at the site behold them.  
  
"Well! It seems my remedy worked!," Chang praised happily, not seeming to notice 002's angry expression. "I think it's best if we leave.." Pyunma whispered, as he backed behind Geronimo. The Native American flushed lightly and closed his eyes from the embarrassing sight. (I honestly don't know how he'll react).  
  
Françoise's hands attempted to cover her mouth as she let out a small gasp, her fingers allowed her to eyes to loom over the scenery. Everyone turned their heads to the British man, he smiled. "Is there something you two are hiding from us?"  
  
Wild fires raged in Jet's eyes, his anger boiled in an uncontrollable dispute. The silver-haired man froze with the boxers as he stared into Jet's eyes. The American raised his fist. If there was one important thing Albert learned that day, Never, ever, look at Jet in the eye.  
  
The group of warrior cyborgs gasped as 004's right eye was struck by Jet's powerful fist. Albert slammed into the wall like a bag of rice, causing a huge uneven dent. The injured German groaned as he slid to the ground among the rubble.  
  
"This is the part where we all start running like hell!" The bold man yelled as he morphed into a missile and rocketed out of the room, leaving some unpleasant gas behind. "Agreed!" Joe quickly sped away with his acceleration.  
  
The rest frantically tried to get away from the angered man. They began stuffing at the doorway with screams and demands. The French woman quickly slipped between Geronimo and Pyunma, "Sorry, ladies first!" she winked.  
  
"Damn it! I don't want to die today!" Pyunma shouted as he pulled away from the small doorway. "I should've put more sleeping powder in that remedy!" The Chinese man squeaked as he popped out and ran.  
  
"He's lost his mind!" The Native American yelled, he was the last one out. The room was messy, among with the German who appears out cold lying on the floor. The still furious Jet quickly slipped into the new fresh boxers and dashed to the broken doorway.  
  
"Damn those idiots!" The pointy nosed American mumbled, he could feel the aftereffects from the volcano remedy. His vision was blurry, but that's not stopping him from causing more panic.  
  
The Jet's balance quickly fell apart as a cold metal hand wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall forward, smacking his face on the cold hard floor. He quickly rubbed his red nose and peered at the next dead man behind him.  
  
"Playing hard to get eh 002?" Albert smiled weakly. His right eye was shattered, and dirt and small scratches were all over his face. His grip on Jet's ankle was weakening and slipping off. "Get.. the.. hell.. away from me!" threatened Jet.  
  
Jet's fist was the last thing Albert saw that day.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
Jet: Asshole.  
  
Albert: My love for you is far greater then the highest mountain and deeper then the dark blue sea...  
  
Britain: Hey! I'm supposed to be the poetic one here!  
  
blu chocobo: 007's right, Albert, you're supposed to be the crazy stalker.  
  
Albert: But can't I express my love in another way?  
  
blu chocobo: Give me a break! I'm not good at writing fluff! (Is this fic considered fluff..?) I like the angsty stuff!  
  
Joe: But this isn't an angst fic..  
  
blu chocobo: Yeah yeah, but I don't have to write angst all the time! =^_^= Okies, Tell me about what you think! It probably wasn't as funny, but I'll try a little harder next time! Don't kill me! Ahhhhh!  
  
Jet: I'm going to look for my clothes now.. 


End file.
